As semiconductor technologies further advance, new packaging techniques are used to accommodate the shrinking die size. For example, in an integrated fan-out (InFO) package, a die is embedded in a molding material. Redistribution structures are formed over the molding material and the die, which redistribution structures include conductive features such as conductive lines and vias formed in one or more dielectric layers. The conductive features of the redistribution structure are electrically coupled to the die.